


Distance

by llostt_in_ttranslationn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/llostt_in_ttranslationn
Summary: Emily is a little bit worried about being so far away from Kelley during the season, but luckily, she has a few women with experience in long-distance relationships to give her advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not really sure what this is or where it came from, but here it is! This isn't the first thing I've ever written, but it is the first thing I've posted on here, so hopefully it isn't awful! I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, Tobin, can I ask you something?”

Tobin glances up from her phone mid-text, to see the nervous look on the face of the blonde across from her.

“Sure, Sonnett. What’s up?”

They’ve been sitting in a booth in some bar for a few minutes, waiting for a few of their other friends from both the Thorns, and the Pride, whom they just played (and annoyingly, tied, 1-1). Both had been quiet, entranced by their phones (or rather, the girls on the other side of the strings of texts they’d both been sending).

“Well- uh…” Emily isn’t quite sure why she’s so jittery. This isn’t a question that should be hard to ask, but then again, the blonde had never been too good at asking for advice.

Tobin waits, semi-patiently, as the younger woman tries to gather her thoughts. Maybe she’s a little hopeful that Ali and Ash, or even Allie or Kling, will arrive before the defender asks her question, but only because she’s awful at giving guidance if it isn’t about soccer.

“So, like, you and Press have been together a while, right?” Emily finally asks, and it’s not the question either girl is expecting.

“If this is leading to you trying to hit on me, Sonnett, I’m gonna have to politely decline due to the fact that we’re both in relationships. If not, then yes. Chris and I have been together for a ‘while’ if that’s how you want to put it,” Tobin tries to lighten the mood a bit.

It hardly has an effect on the other woman, in fact it may make her more nervous. “I’m not! I know you love Christen! and I’m with Kelley! That’s not why I asked!”

“Relax, Sonnett. I know,” Tobin can’t help but smile a little, because _of course_ this dork is the one that Kelley would choose as her first serious girlfriend since _she who shall not be named_.

“Sorry. I just–”

Tobin nearly sighs in relief when she turns and spots the two familiar women heading their way.

Ali and Ashlyn slip into the u-shaped booth smoothly, laughing at something one of them must have said (probably one of Ashlyn’s awful jokes).

“Hey guys! Sorry we’re a bit late, our Uber driver literally was driving like five miles under the speed limit the entire time. I was about to jump up front and take over for him,” Ashlyn grins widely.

Emily frowns down at the table, disappointed that she’ll now have to wait to talk to Tobin right when she’d finally worked up the courage to bring the topic up.

She must be spaced out for longer than she thought, because soon her attention is being drawn.

“You okay over there, Sonnett?” Ali asks.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Fine. Just tired. Y’know, long game. Not enough sleep. Went to bed late, woke up early. There was this really loud bird outside my window this morning that woke me up, and then I swear these dogs were having a conversation with the way they were barking at each other. And– yeah, you guys didn’t need to know that…” Emily wants to slam her head against the table, because for some reason she’s never been able to break her habit of rambling and _oh god, they probably think I’m some dumb kid who can’t shut up_.

“You were gonna ask me a question earlier, Sonnett?” Tobin prompts.

“Oh, it’s not important,” Emily tries to dismiss the topic.

“Ooh! What’s up, Sonnett? Trouble in paradise? What did the squirrel do this time?” Ashlyn questions.

“Nothing!” Emily says quickly. “Kelley’s fine. She’s great. Everything’s just dandy.”

“Dandy, huh?” Ashlyn smirks. “You can tell us. I’m sure she knows it’s stupid and after she talks it out with her sister or Christen she’ll call you and apologize.”

“No, really,” Emily says. “Kelley didn’t do anything. I- it’s stupid…”

“It’s not going to be more stupid than some of the stuff I’ve heard these two say, so you can go ahead and tell us,” Ali encourages gently.

“Well, I dunno. I guess… I just got used to being close to Kelley, and now we’re on opposite coasts and I don’t know how to deal with missing her this much…” Emily’s tone is quiet, more shy than she’s been around these women since she first met them over a year ago.

“Weren’t you two together before the offseason, though?” Ashlyn asks. “Didn’t you have to deal with it then?”

Emily blushes. “Well, no. We were talking, sure. Dating, even. But like, it wasn’t anything serious. We saw each other when we could, and like, didn’t get with anyone else, but it was new. But when we were in Georgia, we spent so much time together and now I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Awe, Tobs, she’s you from two years ago!” Ali teases.

Tobin pouts. “Nuh uh!”

“No, that’s right,” Ashlyn agrees. “You and Pressy would just take turns flying out every other week to be together.”

“Least I didn’t move to Chicago to be with her. You and Ali have been following each other around the world for years,” Tobin shoots back.

“Like Portland would have let you go,” Ashlyn scoffs.

“How about we actually try to help Sonnett instead of arguing, huh?” Ali suggests.

“Oh, right,” Tobin says. “Kel would never cheat on you, if that’s what’s worrying you. I don’t know what she’s told you about her past relationships, but one of her exes cheated on her, so she literally doesn’t even look at other people when she’s dating someone.”

“I know she wouldn’t,” Emily says. “It’s more of the physical distance. The time zones, too. Like, in Georgia, I could text her at two in the morning to come over when I was lonely, but now, I can’t even text her when I’m going to bed, without it being like, one o’clock there.”

“Ah yes. The dreaded time zones,” Ashlyn over exaggerates.

“ _Ash_ ,” Ali scolds lightly, before turning back to Emily. “The most important thing is that you communicate. If you know you have an early morning the next day, warn her that you won’t be able to talk that night. If you’re going to be really busy for a few days, let her know beforehand. And if you get into a fight, don’t go to bed angry. People say it all the time, but no one really listens, and when you go to bed upset, you’re just ruining the next day for both of you.”

“Yeah,” Tobin agrees, finding herself having actual input for once. “And even if you can only send her good morning and goodnight texts that day, do it. It’ll show her that you’re thinking about her. That even though you couldn’t talk, you still miss her. Text her at random times, whenever you have a free minute. I know that whenever I’m out around Portland and I see a dog, I take a picture and send it to Chris. No context, no caption. Just to show her she’s always on my mind.”

“Is that why you’re always taking pictures? I thought you were just being weird,” Emily laughs a little.

“And heads up,” Ashlyn says. “Kelley won’t tell you when she’s upset. She’ll tell everyone else, but she expects you to know, and she’ll get even more upset if you don’t.”

Emily nods. She knows this already. Kelley is the queen of being passive aggressive, something she learned the hard way a few months back.

She’s thankful, that she’s made such good friends in these women. That they accepted her into the team with open arms, and didn’t bat an eye when they found out she and Kelley are together.

“Thank you guys,” Emily smiles at them. She truly feels better about this long-distance thing, talking to the trio who are all part of their own successful relationships that have had just as much distance, if not more than Emily’s relationship with Kelley.

“Of course,” Ali grins.

“We’d be pretty shit friends if we didn’t help out,” Tobin agrees.

“Only the best for our favorite squirrel,” Ashlyn chips in.

Emily giggles lightly. She’s not sure how to respond, but she’s saved by her phone vibrating in front of her, reminding her that she had been in the middle of a conversation with Kelley before she began seeking advice.

 

 

> _Kel <3 [7:48]: I especially loved those tackles you got in today, really makes me proud. You looked pretty hot out there, too_
> 
> _Kel <3 [7:54]: I can’t wait til we face off in a few weeks_
> 
> _Kel <3 [7:59]: after we beat you guys, can I take you out on a date?_
> 
> _Kel <3 [8:05]: Em? You still there?_
> 
> _Kel <3 [8:11]: I think I’m gonna head to bed_

Emily’s eyes widen, and she quickly types out a response.

 

 

> _Sonny [8:13]: wait!_
> 
> _Sonny [8:13]: sorry, I got distracted_
> 
> _Sonny [8:14]: I’d love to go on a date with you, obviously. but I don’t think you’ll be beating us_
> 
> _Kel <3 [8:14]: great! I’ll get planning. Nothing but the best for my Princess Peach ;)_
> 
> _Sonny [8:15]: you’re such a dork_
> 
> _Kel <3 [8:15]: you know you love it_
> 
> _Sonny [8:15]: maybe_
> 
> _Kel <3 [8:16]: I really do have to get to bed, tho_
> 
> _Kel <3 [8:16]: I’ll call you in the morning?_
> 
> _Sonny [8:16]: I’ll answer_
> 
> _Sonny [8:17]: sweet dreams, Kel_
> 
> _Kel <3 [8:17]: they will be if you’re in them_
> 
> _Kel <3 [8:18]: goodnight Em_

Emily can’t help but blush, grinning at Kelley’s words. She finally looks up from her phone, to see the other three women smirking at her.

“What?” Emily questions, confused.

“You and Kelley are so perfect for each other,” Tobin chuckles.

Emily’s blush deepens. It means a lot to hear that. She’d been hesitant to start anything with Kelley, worried about what their teammates would think, so she’s glad they approve (well, maybe not Jaelene, but…).

Allie and Kling show up just in time to save Emily of anymore embarrassment, and the night continues just as it normally would, but Emily does feel a little lighter.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Ali says quietly, later that night. “The distance won’t last forever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. I'd appreciate comments, including any criticism you may have. Hopefully you liked it, and if you did, please leave a kudos!


End file.
